meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Region Territory
Role Play Center The Region Territory belongs to the Aztecs Mob. December 2000 Gaia's small group had spent the nigth at the bolt hole. The next day she was up first. The hyenas were gone and Gaia was more interested in finding a better place. Rocketeer emerged next. Gaia looked around not sure where the Commandos had gone. Aniju Aura 02:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Rhea emerged next along with her daughter Ricochet. Pluto soon joined them. Rhea groomed Gaia while Ricochet groomed Rocketeer. She was too young to know what was really going on. She had never been in a group split before. Sir Rock 03:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Gaia sat with Rhea and groomed her back. A bolt hole was not the place Gaia wanted to give birth in. She wanted to get moving to find a better place to give birth. However she didn't see where the Commandos had gone. Aniju Aura 03:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) WIliam didn't understand this whole group split thing. He pawed Rocketeer playfully. Zeus got up and cleared the bolt hole out. Hera was last up. Meerkats123 03:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Once Shade emerged, Gaia started to make lead calls so the group would follow her. She wanted to find the burrow or any burrow for that matter. Rocketeer followed behind his mother and sister. Aniju Aura 03:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Rhea, Pluto and Ricochet followed. Pluto was walking to the side of the splinter group. Suddenly he came out threw the tall gass and slipped down into a hole. Unknowingly Pluto had found another hidden burrow. Rhea heard his squeak and came over to see what had happen to him. Sir Rock 03:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Gaia came over to the burrow and went inside. It was small but big enough for the small splinter group. Gaia went to the back of the burrow and dug it out. She would give birth here. Rocketeer came through the grass and sat at the top of the burrow. Aniju Aura 04:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Zeus gave Rocketeer a gentle nudge. He needed to move so the entrance could be cleared. Meerkats123 04:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Rocketeer fell into the burrow after Pluto. He crawled back out.Meanwhile Gaia gave birth to four pups. Aniju Aura 04:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Shade dug out the burrow with the rest of the mob. Once the burrow was cleaned enough,he took sentry duty.Someone needed to watch the mob.Moonstar10 13:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Zeus was becoming restless. He was hungry and ready to go foreagng. He went below ground to check on Gaia. Hera wanted to get going too. William was trying to play with Rocketeer again. Meerkats123 22:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Gaia emerged from the burrow noticebly thinner. She had given birth to four pups and she was nervous. She wanted to find the Commandos but she wanted to be with her pups. With so few adults she worried about her pups. Gaia looked around unsure what to do. Normally she had her sister Libitina to follow. Rocketeer squeak at William. He was too big and ruff to play with him. Aniju Aura 01:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Shade was starving also.He had hardly eaten.Shade barked at Gaia,wondering when they will go hunting.Moonstar10 02:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hera was far too hungry to babysit today. She had not eaten since yesterday norning. Until she ate again, Hera would be of little use for the pups Zeus didn't think he could babysit either. The little group needed him. Meerkats123 22:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Rhea looked around and decided to be none selfish and babysit for the day. Everyone else seemed like they didn't want to. Rhea liked pups anyways. Pluto would have stayed behind to babysit if he was old enough. Ricochet and Pluto waited for someone to lead the group out to forage. Sir Rock 11:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It was Zeus who gave the call to head out. Hera and William stood near him, waiting for Gaia. Meerkats123 05:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Gaia didn't want to go too far from the burrow. She wanted to stay close in cast anything happen or the Commandos showed up. Rocketeer follwed along and found a worm. Aniju Aura 05:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Shade found a millpede and ate it quickly behind a bush.Shade then took sentry duty,just in case there was anything dangerous.Moonstar10 16:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Gaia foraged for something to eat. She was starving after giving birth to her litter. She located a sink and ate it. Rocketeer found a scorpion to eat. Meanwhile on their way back home, three Zappa males accidently came across the Commando splinter group. Aniju Aura 01:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Zeus was too busy eating a millipede to notice the rovers. Hera however had already eaten her fill and was now board. Seeing the group of Zappa rovers, Hera took a chance and slipped away unoticed. William was digging for food nearby, so he did not see his aunt leave. Meerkats123 18:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Gaia was too busy foraging to notice the rovers. She had already given birth anyways. Gaia found a rare treat, she found and ungaurd next with a signal egg. She quickly broke it open and started licking up the yowk. When Rocketeer came by, she growled and pushed him at bay. Rocketeer left her alone and instead found himself a worm and then a cricket to eat. Aniju Aura 21:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Niko,who was one of the Zappa rovers,saw Hera and made very soft lead calls.He wanted to mate with her.Meanwhile,a Commandos female named Eva entered the mob's territory.She lost her family and wanted to join the Aztecs.All the meerkats in the mob were formally in her other mob.She found Gaia and started to submit to her,hoping to join the mob.Shade didn't see the roving males because he wanted to forge again.Moonstar10 00:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hera took the bait and went for Niko as a mate. Meamwhile Zeus and William had noticed Eva and rushed over to deter mine if she was friend or foe. They began sniffing her. Meerkats123 04:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Gaia heard the comotion and headed over to Zeus, William and Eva. This distracted luckily any attention from Hera and Niko. Gaia pushed Zeus and William out of the way so she could smell for herself. Eva was their Commandos blood "sister" so she was not treat. Gaia rumbed her chin on Eva's head to show she was one of them. Then she walked off and took a sentry post because she notice no one was on guard. Aniju Aura 11:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Pluto sniffed Eva. She was his cousin and a Commando female so he was happy to hav her along in this little group. He went back to foraging with Ricochet. Rhea was still at the burrow babysitting. Meanwhile Punker was ready to start heading back home to the Zappa. Sir Rock 13:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Eva was glad she joined the mob.She took sentry duty.Meanwhile,Niko lead Hera behind a bush and they mated.Moonstar10 14:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Janaury 2001 Gaia spotted the group encounter between the Commandos and Whiskers, however she did not know which mobs those really were. Rocketeer pocked his head out of a hole and looked around hearing the comotion. The small splinter group wouldn't stand a chance against a larger mob. Aniju Aura 20:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Eva looked nervously at the encounter.Shade started to growl.Moonstar10 22:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Zeus looked on nervously as the encounter played out. He saw and heard a male meerkat barking out an alarm which meant ''More meerkats on the horizon. ''Zeus looked around. He didn't see any other meerkats. The splinter group had been spotted! Zeus started barking. Meerkats123 20:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Gaia already saw the other mob before Zeus had barked. Gaia tood up on her hind legs looking around at the rival gang scent marking. The Commandos started to charge and Gaia barked for the splinter group to flee over the dunes. She stopped and looked back for a second, spotting a collared female she recongized. However she was over come by fear, Gaia dashed over the dushed after the others. Aniju Aura 02:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Rhea was happy to see that the others had made it back to the burrow. Nothing eventful had happen at the burrow. Pluto came over and greeting Rhea by toching noses. Ricochet was happy that her mother was well and so where the pups. Sir Rock 01:19, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Shade started scent marking the area.eva tried to take sentry duty.This was the first time she took sentry duty since her attack.Moonstar10 01:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Gaia was more interested in being with her pups and sleeping. The following moring she was first up at the burrow. Rocketeer soon joined her. Gaia looked around and notice without her sister to lead, she would have to look after this litter group. The idea was frightening but she had pups to think about. Aniju Aura 21:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Zeus emerged and looked around. Without Hades around to guide the little group's males, It was up to him as the oldest to become their guiding light. Zeus was willing to help Gaia as well. Hera had already put her trust in Gaia as leader. She groomed her in submission. Meerkats123 01:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Shade awoke next and started to dig out the burrow.Eva awoke slowly after and sat down trying to sun herself.Moonstar10 03:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Gaia was ready to go out foraging and looking for the Commandos. She had not yet given up on them. However her pups were still too young to leave the burrow so someone would have to babysit them for now. Rocketeer was too young to babysit. Aniju Aura 05:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Rhea and her daughter Ricochet emerged next and joined the others. Rhea already babysat and her daughter was too young to do the job. Someone else would have to babysit. Sir Rock 07:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Flame was at the splinter group he hid his scent and hid so no males would see him he reconized one female it was his sister Eva. Janury 10, 2012 Flamw could not hide his scent. Zeus picked it up He went over to Flame's location. He wanted to see what this meerkat was doing here. Meerkats123 19:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Flame saw Zeus this meerkat's scent was familiar also. Could this be Zeus? Janury 11 Zeus got close enough to smell Flame, just a few feet from him. This meerkat smelled like family. Zeus walked towerds Flame with dominant body language Meerkats123 19:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan was darting along in the grass. There were only two adult males in this group so it would have been an easy take over for the males but this group was family. Since Gaia still thought this mob was a splinter group she didn't pay much attention to the new Commando males. Vulcan didn't pay much attention to Zeus since he wasn't interested in taking dominance. Aniju Aura 02:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Morpheus watched the splinter group with Vulcan. Since these were their sisters, maybe they should try roving at another group. Meanwhile Rhea was nervous with all the males around till she notice that her brother Vulcan was with the males. These were Commanod males so she relaxed. However someone needed to babysit the pups. Sir Rock 02:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Flame made a meerkat bark he looked at Zeus he smelled him this meerkat was family. Janury 12, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan was up for roving at another group if Zeus was going to be all mean. Vulcan wasn't interestede in dominance but rovin right now. Meanwhile a babysitter needed to be decided, Rocketeer wasn't old enough and Gaia needed to forage so she could feed her pups. Aniju Aura 03:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers